


Mutual Desires

by cantgetadecentusername



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Greg, First Time, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantgetadecentusername/pseuds/cantgetadecentusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's eye caught movement from the doorway and he looked over again to see Sherlock leaning in over Greg's shoulder much more possessively, still whispering in his ear. That wasn't the movement that had caught his eye though – Greg was squirming and wriggling, pressing his arse against Sherlock's hands which John could just see emerging from underneath the Belstaff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty little tale that has been bouncing around my head for a while. I hope you enjoy it! You can follow me on Tumblr too https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cantgetadecentusername Come and say hello :)

John always hated this bit. Standing in freezing alleyways while it pissed down with rain was not his idea of a fantastic Saturday night. Not that he had anything else on offer at the moment due to Sherlock being his usual arsehole self when he brought his dates home. John had tried to explain that deducing his dates previous sexual partners and predilections was a bit “not good” but it didn't seem to get through to that massive brain. Either that or Sherlock enjoyed messing up John's chances with women which, to be honest, he wouldn't put past Sherlock at all. 

John was huddled behind a large bin outside the back of a Chinese takeaway while Sherlock and Greg were huddled together in the rear doorway to a betting shop on the other side of the litter-strewn alley. John glanced over at them surprised to see that Sherlock was whispering into Greg's ear as he stood behind him. Normally he was quiet and alert when focusing on a case but Sherlock had been in a funny mood for a couple of weeks. He was being secretive with his computer, kept retreating to his room and John had sworn he'd heard the breathy moan from Sherlock's phone to indicate that Irene was texting him - quite a bit if the frequency of the alerts was anything to go by. John shook his head to clear these thoughts; if Sherlock wanted to be secretive then he would be the bigger man and afford him the privacy that Sherlock rarely granted in return. 

John's eye caught movement from the doorway and he looked over again to see Sherlock leaning in over Greg's shoulder much more possessively, still whispering in his ear. That wasn't the movement that had caught his eye though – Greg was squirming and wriggling, pressing his arse against Sherlock's hands which John could just see emerging from underneath the Belstaff. 

Oh. Oh! John risked a glance up to Sherlock's face and of course the bastard had noticed John looking and simply grinned back at him and quirked an eyebrow. Sherlock kept his eyes locked on John's face as he slowly and deliberately moved his hands round to the front of Greg's trousers. John could see Greg's huge intake of breath from the other side of the alleyway and his head spun as Greg too looked over at him. Greg smiled, a little uncertainly at first but relief flooded through his face as John wrenched his mouth closed and smiled back. Greg was gorgeous with his greying hair and good looks and John would be lying if he said he hadn't admired Greg's toned legs when they occasionally played five-a-side in the park on a Sunday. And Sherlock? Well Sherlock was another thing altogether with those curls that just begged to be grabbed and held and, Jesus, those lips. The things John would like to do to those lips would fill an A4 sheet of paper. John was aware that he was panting slightly as those images flashed through his head and of course Sherlock had noticed. Sherlock smirked as he pulled Greg round and kissed him deeply. John could hear their groans from his side of the alleyway and he itched to join in. Just as he was about to stand up from his perch behind the bin, Greg's phone bleeped for a text alert.

“Fuck. That'll be Sally,” Greg panted. “She's keeping an eye on the suspects flat from the front.”

Sherlock quickly composed himself and he smiled at John and Greg as he set off down the alley. “Come on, you two,” he bellowed, “We can finish this at home later.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Fucking hell, it was a close thing with that guy,” Greg said as he walked up the stairs to the sitting room. He glanced at John and continued, “If you hadn't grabbed him by the shoulder, I think I'd have been a goner. Cheers, mate.” He clapped John on the arm who shrugged nonchalantly as he took his jacket off. It was now 3am and not only had they caught the man responsible for the kidnapping of a politician's wife, children, and nanny but they had found out that he was a people smuggler too. Greg was thrilled and Sherlock was being smug as usual. The paperwork could have taken ages but the three of them kept throwing flirty glances at each other and that, coupled with the promise of what would happen later, had them all finished and back at Baker Street within two hours.

John knew that they were all too keyed up to even think about sleeping yet so he wandered into the kitchen to grab the bottle of whisky he kept on top of the fridge. As he reached up to grab three glasses out of the cupboard, he felt warm arms circling his waist and soft kisses were pressed to his neck. 

“Thank you for saving my life, John,” Greg whispered, “If he'd managed to get to that gun I would have died.” John turned around and pressed his whole body flush against Greg's. His “you're welcome” was muffled as his lips were captured by Greg in a searing kiss. The kiss ended when they needed to break for air and John looked up to find Sherlock standing in the doorway eyeing them both.

“What were you saying to Greg in the alleyway that had him writhing against you?” John asked Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and walked over to them both. He stood behind Greg as he had done in the alleyway and started talking into Greg's ear, loudly enough that John could hear.

“I love the way your arse looks in those suits, Lestrade. So tight and compact and the way it moves as you run is exquisite. I like being behind you when we set out on chases so I can watch. I sometimes come to watch you running around with John in the park when you play football. Lots of men to look at and I only have eyes for the two of you.”

John could feel Greg's cock stirring against his own as the words were coming out of Sherlock's mouth and he himself wasn't immune to it. Sherlock continued.

“Once you were leaning over your desk to get some case files to show me and your suit jacket rose up and it was all I could do to stop myself pulling down your trousers and pressing my cock up against you right then and there.”

Sherlock demonstrated this point by pushing himself up against Greg which in turn moved Greg's cock against John. John pushed back and moved his hands so he could grab at Greg's arse, wishing there were fewer layers between them. Grabbing Greg like this meant that the back of his hand brushed against Sherlock's prominent erection.

“The things I want to do to the two of you,” Sherlock huffed, still rubbing up against Greg. “I've been doing a lot of internet research. Did you know that there are 97 different things we can do where there are three of us involved?”

John laughed out loud at the thought of Sherlock turning this, whatever it was, into an experiment with things to tick off a list. Sherlock frowned and John thought that the moment was ripe for a quick chat before this went any further. John also knew that he needed chance to calm down a little, otherwise he would come in his pants before he'd even thought about the list.

“Grab the whisky, Greg,” John said and he led Sherlock over to his chair. Greg poured three healthy measures of amber liquid into the glasses as John asked “Sherlock, tell us what happened to make you want to pursue us now?”

“Isn't it obvious?” he retorted, “You and Lestrade have been making eyes at each other and exchanging casual touches for a couple of weeks now and I have to admit it has intrigued me.” Sherlock glanced at the floor as he said this almost as if he were embarrassed to be having these thoughts. John thought back and realised that he had been touching Greg more, often just fleeting brushes of fingers as they passed at crime scenes and one memorable time when Greg backed into him by accident and John had to grab his waist to stop himself falling over backwards into the mud. He may have held onto Greg for slightly longer than was acceptable but Greg hadn't seemed to mind.

“Trust you to spot that, Sherlock” Greg laughed but then he looked at John and asked “So, do you like what you see?”

“I'd have to be blind not to notice you, Greg” John replied honestly. “Most Sundays I've had to work really hard not to stare at you running around in those tight shorts you insist on wearing to practice.”

“Yeah, well, the feeling is mutual,” Greg said as he rose up off the sofa and came to straddle John's lap in the chair. They started kissing once again, slower this time as they now knew that tonight had the potential to be more than one quick shag.

“And of course, John,” Sherlock continued in his baritone voice as he watched them, “I've noticed you glancing at me out of the corner of your eye – why do you think I've been walking around the flat in very little?” He arched an eyebrow at this last statement and smirked. 

“You still haven't explained why now, Sherlock,” said John, a hint of steel in his voice, “Tell us.”

Sherlock inhaled as he stood up and started pacing the floor. “It was obvious that you and Lestrade wanted each other in a sexual manner and that you wanted me, John. I deduced that you have had some dalliances with other men whilst you were in the Army, and despite you insisting that you are not gay, I think you are at least bisexual.” John raised an eyebrow at this statement. “And,” Sherlock continued, “Lestrade was in a relationship with a man before he got together with his now ex-wife so might be open to another one now that she has left him for the PE teacher. I must admit that the way you were both staring when you thought the other wasn't looking arose feelings of desire in me which doesn't happen very often. I also started looking at Lestrade with different eyes, could see that he is attractive and I've always found you very attractive, John. Ever since you shot that cabbie for me.”

Sherlock stopped pacing and huffed as sat back down. “So what happens now?” he muttered looking John in the eye. “Are you happy that we have had this chat because I really want to be sucking your cock very, very soon.” His voice dropped an octave on those last three words and John was suddenly very turned on. 

“Wait” John said, putting his doctors head on for a second. “When were you last tested? Do we need condoms?” After some discussion, it turned out that Greg hadn't slept with anyone since his wife left him and had been tested at his annual police medical a month ago. John had also been tested recently after an incident with a used needle at the surgery and Sherlock had himself tested two weeks ago when he first contemplated the idea of them getting together. 

“Excellent,” grinned John. It was part of his nature as a doctor to think about safety but he did prefer the sensation of sex without condoms if he was being honest. He wriggled against Greg to get him to stand up, grabbed his hand and marched over to where Sherlock was lounging on the sofa. John pulled him up so that they were standing face-to-face and tugged Greg round to the side of them. 

“I'm going to kiss you now,” John said to Sherlock, “then I'm going to kiss Greg. When I've finished kissing Greg then he is going to kiss you. I'm hoping that by the time we have finished snogging each other, we will all be naked so I want our hands to wander too.”

Sherlock nodded, his eyes wide and he smiled as John lent in to kiss him. “I never thought I'd get to do this,” John thought as he reached round and grabbed a handful of that plush arse with one hand and tugged at Sherlock's curls with the other. Sherlock moaned and pushed himself towards Greg who was now kissing and nibbling at his neck. John reached over and grabbed a handful of Greg's hair to pull him around so that he could kiss him. Sherlock's hand immediately went to the buttons on Greg's shirt and he undid them as John kissed Greg and groped his arse. 

“I can hear your mind calculating and cataloguing from here, Sherlock,” said John. “Here, kiss Greg – I want to see what you two look like together.” “Beautiful,” growled John as Sherlock and Greg's lips moved together. Greg was very forceful in his kisses with Sherlock and John wondered just how long he'd been waiting to shut that mouth up. Quite a while if John's own thoughts about the matter were anything to go by. John pulled Greg's shirt off his shoulders and started peppering kisses over his shoulders and down his back. He reached round and swiftly undid the belt holding up Greg's trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers. They all stopped kissing and moving together at that stage to get rid of their socks and shoes and Sherlock simply stripped naked without a shred of embarrassment.

“Bedroom. Now,” Sherlock ordered. His bed was big enough for all three of them and he wanted a bed so he could get started on some of the things on his list, like sucking John and Greg off at the same time. He was 93% sure that they would both fit in his mouth as his experiments with cucumbers earlier that week had been successful. Greg and John seemed to have other ideas though as they pushed Sherlock back onto the mattress, Greg reaching up to capture his mouth with his own while John moved towards his chest and stomach.

“I think we should thank Sherlock for getting us all together, don't you John?” Greg broke the kiss with Sherlock to murmur.

“What do you have in mind then, Greg?” John smiled up at him, a few things running through his own mind.

“I thought we could suck him off together John. I love sucking cock and with your mouth and tongue helping I bet we could get him off really quickly if we wanted.”

Sherlock groaned aloud at this and muttered something that sounded like “Yes” and “Please”. John moved up to kiss Sherlock while Greg left red marks on his neck and chest. Then they both took a nipple each and took turns in biting and licking. Their lips moved in parallel and Sherlock marvelled at their synchronicity. He stopped thinking about it though as Greg moved down over his stomach – he seemed eager to get to his prick. John moved down his other side nipping and sucking more marks into his skin as he went. Sherlock was pale and the bruises their mouths were raising looked incredible against his milky white skin. Sherlock groaned aloud as he felt both of the men's tongues licking up the shaft of his cock and groaned again as their tongues tangled together in a bizarre, but very hot, kiss at the head of his cock. 

Greg shuffled round so that he was straddling Sherlock's chest. When he leaned forward to take Sherlock's cock back into his mouth, Sherlock got a fabulous view of his arse.

“Lube,” John said as he threw a bottle of it onto the bed next to Sherlock's hand. Sherlock took the hint and slicked it along his fingers then prised Greg's arse cheeks apart. Greg groaned and spun his head around to look back over his shoulder at the detective who looked wanton spread as he was across the sheets.

“Fuck yes,” Greg moaned as heat flooded his face. “Please Sherlock. Fuck me with you fingers.”

Sherlock did as he was ordered and pushed one slick finger inside Greg. He was deliciously tight and hot and Sherlock took some time to open him up before adding a second finger. Sherlock yelled as he felt warm breath on his balls that was quickly followed by a wet tongue. Said tongue started moving lower and lower until it was pushing between his cheeks.

“Yes, John, yes. Put your tongue inside me.” Sherlock started mumbling and writhing and as he moved, he slid a third finger inside Greg. Greg groaned again loudly and hummed around Sherlock's cock which in turn made Sherlock moan. Greg pulled his head up from Sherlock and said in a lust filled voice, “I'm going to ride you now, Sherlock,” and he moved forward to place his hands on Sherlock's thighs as he slid down slowly, impaling himself on Sherlock's cock. Both groaned out loud at the sensation and John moved his head up from between Sherlock's arse cheeks to watch them together. He then proceeded to lick and suck at Greg's thick cock which was glistening with pre-come. He grabbed the bottle of lube at the same time so his fingers could carry on working Sherlock open where his tongue had just left off. 

Greg was in heaven – he was riding Sherlock's cock while John sucked him off and fingered Sherlock at the same time. The double sensation of warm wet heat around his cock and the drag of Sherlock against his prostate meant that he was soon coming deep in John mouth. Sherlock followed him over into his own orgasm soon after, bruising Greg's hips as he thrust against him again and again as he chased that release. 

Greg and Sherlock collapsed onto the bed panting and John climbed up beside them. “Come here, John,” rumbled Sherlock's deep voice. He pushed John up into a kneeling position with his cock hovering over Greg's face as he lay recovering from what was his first orgasm with another person in a while. Sherlock then proceeded to stroke his hands up and down John's cock while telling him in great detail exactly what he and Greg were going to do to John's arse once they had all recovered. John cried out at that thought and came all over Greg's face and Sherlock, being a gentleman, cleaned Greg's face thoroughly with his tongue.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” said John struggling to regain his breath, “that was the best Saturday night I've had in ages.”

Two voices murmured in agreement as Sherlock pulled the duvet up over all three of them. They could clean up later in the morning.

“Yeah, best Saturday ever,” John thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> 97 was just a number I plucked out of the air. If anyone is interested in the various positions the three of them could get into I could come up with a list. Just ask!


End file.
